There are many molded spiral chutes in use for transporting articles from an upper location to a lower location. In many instances, these molded spiral chutes comprise a plurality of molded spiral sections secured together around a center pole. Each of the spiral sections has an upper surface and a sidewall having a predetermined radius. When an article is descending down the molded spiral chute, the gravitational and centrifugal forces will move the article against the sidewall. Depending on the size and weight of the articles descending over the molded spiral chute, this could have an adverse effect such as the spinning and/or tumbling of the articles. This problem is really significant if the spiral chute is used with an automated routing system that relies on reading the bar code on the article.